


The Way You Do The Things You Do

by MotleyMoose



Series: The Ranch Imagines [3]
Category: The Ranch
Genre: Beware, F/M, Fluff, I just can't help it, I love that hairy lug, This is fluff, You Have Been Warned, fluffy fluff, he's a cutie, this is also sorta domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 16:56:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotleyMoose/pseuds/MotleyMoose
Summary: Happy, domestic fluff.





	The Way You Do The Things You Do

There was a gentle scuffling outside the bedroom door. Groaning, I propped myself up on my elbows and squinted at the door, trying to decide whether I wanted to feign sleep for another hour or just let them get it over with.

_Bam bam bam_

“C’mon, sleepyhead. I know you’re up!” Rooster shouted through the door.

“No I’m not!” I yelled, falling back into my pillow and pulling the comforter over my head.

The door creaked open and Rooster poked his head in. “The boys and I made breakfast. Better get out here before they eat all the bacon.”

Sighing heavily, I flung the comforter off, pushed myself up, and stretched. Knowing how the kids liked to ‘help,’ there was no doubt in my mind that the kitchen was going to be a disaster. I shook my head and padded down the hall towards the sounds of giggling children and clinking plates. As I entered the kitchen, I was surprised to find that the counters and stove were spotless. Jake and Jesse sat at the low bar, cheeks stuffed with pancakes.

“Hey, chipmunks,” I teased, ruffling their hair as I passed. They squealed in delight, sticky fingers swatting playfully at my hand. Chuckling, I rounded the bar and grabbed a plate. “Save anything for me?”

Jesse took a gulp of milk before answering. “We ate it ALL!” he shouted, and the duo erupted into giggles once more.

“Don’t worry, I saved some bacon from the little wolves for you.” Rooster leaned around me and set a few strips on my plate. He squeezed my ass before turning back to the boys. “So! What are we going to do for Mommy’s birthday today?”  
……………….  
After a long day of chasing Jake and Jesse around the small zoo in the next town over, we were finally home and the boys were in bed. I was just kicking back on the couch with a glass of wine and the remote when Rooster walked into the living room.

“What’re you doing?” he asked, arching an eyebrow. There was an ornery gleam in his eyes as he plopped down beside me. He snatched the remote from my hand and began to channel surf.

“Hey! I was watching that,” I grumbled. Setting my glass on the coffee table, I dove on top of him, trying to reclaim the remote.

Rooster let out a laugh and shifted, dumping me onto the floor with him on top of me. I wriggled in vain as I glared at him. “Dammit, Rooster, get off of me! I just want to watch my show!” Arching his eyebrow again, he shifted slightly. My breath caught in my throat. >>>>Oh.

He noticed the change in my face and grinned. “Okay,” he shrugged, pushing off of me slightly. “I’ll just go to bed then.” He made to roll off of me.

“Wait!” I wrapped my legs around his hips, cementing him in place. “I don’t think I’m quite done with you yet.”

“That’s funny, ‘cause I was just thinking the same thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: The Way You Do The Things You Do by The Temptations


End file.
